Qalb Al Aqrab
by Anililam
Summary: Quand on vient d'une famille comme la mienne, avoir un nom d'étoile à coucher dehors, c'est le comble de la normalité. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que le mien n'a pas été choisi au hasard.


_**Qalb al aqrab.**_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Il y avait déjà peu de chances que je m'en sorte, avec un nom pareil. Je suis le fils d'Astoria Greengrass et de Draco Malfoy. Ca réduit encore un peu plus le champ des possibles.

J'ai grandit dans une famille plus ou moins unie. Pas particulièrement joyeuse ni aimante, mais unie. J'aime mes parents, comme un fils aime ses parents. Ma mère est douce, secrète. Son visage est mouvant, son sourire insaisissable. Du bout des lèvres. Mon père est plus emporté. Il s'énerve facilement, et il a souvent l'air épuisé. Il s'essouffle dans son travail. Mes parents s'aiment en silence. Ils affichent du respect et de la distance, mais dans l'intimité, ils se savent. Ils se connaissent par coeur, ils se complètent. Chacun comble les failles de l'autre.

Je suis fils unique. A mon grand regret. La maison est souvent vide.

J'ai été élevé entre deux maisons, d'ailleurs. La mienne, et celle de mes grand-parents. Mon grand-père, Lucius, est froid et sévère. Ses cheveux sont blancs, ses traits sont durs. La colère reste toujours au fond de ses yeux. Il déteste tout le monde. Même ma grand-mère.

Ma grand-mère, c'est l'heroine de l'histoire. En tout cas, de la mienne. Elle est sans doute le seul membre de ma famille que j'aime réellement (peut-être est-ce réciproque) Lorsque je suis né, elle s'est accroché à moi comme pour ne pas tomber. Son monde était vide, et elle l'a rempli avec cet enfant dans les bras de mon père.

Ma grand-mère, c'est leur honte à tous. Aujourd'hui, ma famille est libre, parce qu'un jour, elle a sauvé Harry Potter. C'était un acte égoïste, en fait. Ma grand-mère se fichait de Voldemort et de Harry Potter. Elle voulait sauver son mari et son fils. Ma grand-mère est d'abord une mère. Harry Potter, lui, il ne l'a pas oublié (parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait dû) Au moment des procès, après la guerre, il a témoigné pour sauver ma famille. Ca a marché (quand Harry Potter parle, on l'écoute. Même Severus Rogue s'en est sorti avec son honneur, alors qu'il a tué Albus Dumbledore) Mon grand-père est quand même allé à Azkaban. Il déteste ma grand-mère, parce qu'elle a joué un rôle dans la chute de Voldemort. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle voulait juste les sauver.

Elle a passé des années seule, ma grand-mère. D'abord avec mon père, puis toute seule lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère, puis seule avec mon grand-père (ce qui est peut-être pire encore) Alors, quand je suis né, elle a du y voir un renouveau. Je suis sûr que je lui dois mon deuxième prénom, d'ailleurs. _Le très haut, le fils du soleil_. Il fallait au moins s'appeler Narcissa pour trouver un truc pareil.

Ma grand-mère et ma mère s'entendent bien. Je crois qu'elles se respectent, et qu'elles compatissent. Ma mère, parce que ma grand-mère est seule ; ma grand-mère parce que ma mère n'a plus que sa soeur. Mes autres grand-parents sont morts pendant la guerre. Personne n'en parle. Je ne sais pas de quel côté ils étaient.

Hyperion, dans la mythologie grecque, c'est aussi le fils du Ciel et de la Terre. Ou du Soleil et de la Lune, c'est au choix. La lune et la terre, c'est ma mère. Le ciel et le soleil, c'est mon père. Pas parce qu'il réchauffe ; plutôt parce qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre. Mon père a toujours été comme ça. Secret, distant. Il ne dit pas grand-chose lorsque nous sommes tous les trois. Il parle beaucoup en public, il fait la conversation. Ma mère, c'est le contraire. Elle se tait, elle reste un peu en retrait, et elle sourit. Mais dans la maison, c'est sa voix qui résonne ; mon père la laisse faire. Il se repose sur elle, comme s'il avait des siècles de vie à purger.

Mon prénom, je suis presque certain de le devoir à cette étrange alliance tacite entre ma mère et ma grand-mère.

Lorsque l'on vient d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur, avoir un nom d'étoile ou de constellation, ça ne choque personne. Tout l'arbre généalogique de ma grand-mère est composé de noms d'étoiles. J'en suis, en quelque sorte, l'aboutissement. Un aboutissement en pied-de-nez. De toutes les constellations du ciel, ils ont choisi le scorpion. Dans la mythologie grecque, le scorpion, c'est celui qui tue le chasseur Orion.

Orion, c'était l'oncle de ma grand-mère. Le premier à avoir fait plonger la famille Black sous la cape de Voldemort. Ma grand-mère le détestait cordialement. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Quand je lui ai demandé son avis, elle a souri, de ce sourire mystérieux qu'elle affiche irrémédiablement lorsqu'une question doit rester sans réponse.

_ Je ne l'ai pas connu_, a-t-elle répondu. _Et je crois que c'est une bonne chose. _

On ne parle pas souvent des membres de la famille, dans ma famille. On essaie d'effacer les arbres généalogiques. Il n'y a que mon grand-père pour ressasser la grandeur des Malfoy. Je crois même que mon père s'en fiche un peu. D'après ma mère, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, il vit une vie plus paisible. Il est marié, a un fils qui héritera un jour de tous ses biens, et un travail qui lui rapporte beaucoup d'argent.

Mon grand-père radote, avec ses vieilles histoires de famille. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde a un peu honte d'avoir un jour appartenu à la haute société des Sang-Pur. Les Malfoy, les Black, les Lestrange, ce sont des familles dont les noms sont salement connotés. Pas de quoi afficher fièrement son blason sur le revers de sa cape pour les soirées les plus distinguées.

A Poudlard, on nous apprend que la constellation d'Orion est à l'exact opposé de la constellation du Scorpion. Comme deux aimants qui se repoussent. La constellation du Scorpion est très fine, droite, avec une courbe en bas, vers la gauche, comme la queue du scorpion. On dirait une cicatrice, une balafre lumineuse dans le ciel. La constellation d'Orion, elle, est rectangulaire, close sur les quatre étoiles les plus lumineuses, cintrée par le baudrier que forment les trois nébuleuses. Même leurs formes s'opposent.

En haut à droite de la constellation d'Orion, il y a une étoile qui s'appelle Bellatrix. Son nom signifie _la Guerrière_. C'était aussi le prénom de la soeur de ma grand-mère. Dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie, elle est répertoriée comme la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort. Il y a des listes de victimes, des chronologies de ses faits les plus horribles, et parfois même des photographies. Bellatrix est une étoile bleue, très brillante, et très proche de la terre. C'est aussi une étoile éruptive. Elle est instable. Quand je vois ma grand-mère, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être sa soeur, et je l'admire encore plus pour cela.

La constellation du Scorpion est bien moins précise que celle d'Orion. C'est un amas d'objets célestes, et au milieu brille l'étoile Antares. C'est une super-géante rouge, contrairement à Bellatrix. Elle est si lourde qu'elle finira par exploser en supernova. Ce jour là, elle brillera plus que toutes les autres étoiles dans le ciel. Aussi fort qu'une lune pleine.

C'est parce qu'elle est rouge qu'elle porte son nom. _Comme Arès_, le Dieu de la guerre. C'est une étoile guerrière, bien plus grande que le soleil. Ma mère et ma grand-mère ont réussi cet exploit : me donner deux noms qui me placent au-dessus du soleil. Elles n'y sont pas allées de main morte.

En arabe, Antares s'appelle _Qalb Al Aqrab_. Ca signifie _le coeur du scorpion_. Beaucoup moins prétentieux.

Je suppose que nos noms ne sont jamais choisis au hasard. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi le tien, mais c'est plutôt réussi. Toi aussi, tu as un nom d'étoile. C'est une étoile plutôt rare, d'ailleurs. La plus brillante du ciel, juste après le soleil. Aujourd'hui, elle fait partie des étoiles blanches, mais auparavant, c'était une étoile rouge. Et puis, mystérieusement, elle a perdu sa couleur. Ca fait des siècles que les astronomes sorciers et moldus se cassent la tête sur ce phénomène.

Ton étoile aussi a connu des transformations. Elle a changé de couleur, comme Antares lorsqu'elle explosera. Elle sera plus puissante encore que ton étoile à toi. Je soupçonne ma grand-mère de savoir tout ça. C'est elle qui m'a offert mon premier livre d'astronomie.

\- Mr Malfoy, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait, le portoloin ne va pas vous attendre.

Scorpius se retourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall et hocha la tête, faisant mine de la suivre. Pour lui, la visite s'achevait sur cette grande pièce aux murs protégés par des sorts puissants, pour que personne ne puisse nuire au souvenir qu'ils portaient. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black s'était transformée en musée immense, qui relatait tous les faits de la résistance, depuis les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix (dans la cuisine gardée en état) jusqu'à la traque effrénée des horcruxes par Harry Potter et ses alliés.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il ne s'intéressait pas à cette histoire qui avait fondé des mythes et réduit sa famille à l'état d'ombres. Les siens y avaient participé, tous avaient des discours différents, contradictoires. Chacun réécrivait l'histoire à sa manière. Sauf son père, qui préférait se taire, et se contentait de grimacer lorsqu'il entendait le nom du Survivant.

De toutes les pièces qu'avait commenté la directrice de Poudlard, qui avait organisé une sortie extra-scolaire pour la première fois de l'histoire de l'école, Scorpius avait choisi de s'arrêter ici. Sur le mur devant lui s'étendait une immense tapisserie aux couleurs de la maison des Black, avec des ancêtres qu'il connaissait et d'autres dont il ignorait le nom. Il avait très vite repéré le nom de sa mère, et avait suivi les branches qui remontaient vers une source perdue près du plafond.

Certaines parties de la tapisserie avaient été brulées par un sort de destruction puissant. Scorpius baissa les yeux vers le parchemin explicatif qui flottait devant lui. L'histoire de la famille Black et des noms effacés y était racontée, suivie de deux photographies mouvantes.

Scorpius salua l'homme qui s'agitait dans celle de gauche, et qui lui envoya un signe de la main et un sourire amusé. Au même moment, le professeur Mc Gonagall l'interpela une énième fois, et il se détourna de la tapisserie. En sortant de la pièce, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir craquelé abandonné dans le couloir.

Avec de tels traits, anguleux et froids, il ne pouvait nier son nom. Il avait le teint pale, les cheveux blonds presque blancs rejetés en arrière, un peu trop longs.

Et au milieu de ce visage si sévère brillaient des yeux gris anthracite, qui portaient une constante lueur amusée. Sa grand-mère parlait constamment de ces yeux qu'elle aimait avec une étrange fascination. Des yeux joueurs et profonds, qui pouvaient désarçonner ou entrainer les plus beaux sourires. Les yeux de Sirius.

**Tout premier écrit sur la nouvelle génération, qui n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. Scorpius, pourtant, me parle réellement (peut-être parce qu'il a un nom d'étoile, et que je suis, comme lui dans cet OS, passionnée d'astronomie)**

**Le nom de l'étoile Antarès en arabe est **قلب العقرب. **A mon grand regret, je ne parle pas encore cette langue, je me fie donc à internet pour la traduction. **

**Je vous remercie pour la lecture, **

**Je vous embrasse, **

**Maë. **


End file.
